


Can I ask you something?

by NotSoHotsuin



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHotsuin/pseuds/NotSoHotsuin
Summary: Daichi asks Hibiki out.





	Can I ask you something?

So much would have been easier had one of them been a girl. It would instantly make the situation less weird. It would also not make things awkward because everyone knew guys were attracted to hot girls. Hot guys were a completely different story, though. Daichi did not have a problem being attracted to guys, but he did have a problem being attracted to Hibiki of all people. The one friendship he desperately wanted to keep was being jeopardised by his hormones, and he was not willing to let it get the better of him.   
  
Hibiki was his best friend. Their friendship was the reason he felt more confident to do things he normally would not do, and found himself comfortable sharing intimate secrets that no one else had the fortune of hearing. This balance between them was why he could express his feelings without fearing Hibiki would be disgusted with him. The last thing he wanted was for Hibiki to resent him, but one look at his best friend’s warm smile put his mind at ease.   
  
His question could be considered both a start and an end.   
  
“Um… Can I ask you something?” This was not the kind of question he should be whispering to Hibiki in the middle of class, but he needed to make use of his courage before it faded away into obscurity. There was a risk he would not feel like confessing if he allowed this moment to pass him by. Hibiki nodded, but was too focused on his english homework to look his way. Daichi could tell he was listening, because he dropped his pen the moment he posed the question.   
  
“Do you… Be completely honest, okay? Do you want to... go out with me?” He was close to withdrawing his question, because Hibiki had never stared at him for such a long time before without saying a word. The teacher interrupted their conversation and cut it short. They did not manage to utter another word to each other on the subject.   
  
The showdown came after class was dismissed, and Hibiki met Daichi up at his locker to reply to the question. Hibiki placed his hand at the metal lock and pushed the tiny door shut to meet Daichi eye-to-eye. Daichi saw it coming, but he still jumped a little at the startling move.   
  
“So, where are you taking me?”   
“What?” Hibiki paused for a second to make sure he was assessing the situation correctly. There was almost a hint of disappointment in his voice.   
“Didn’t you ask me out?”   
“...Oh! Oh, you agreed! Um...” There was a smile on his lips when he saw Daichi’s cheeks turn a warm shade of pink.   
“You sound surprised.”   
“A-Aren’t you?! I’m surprised I even remembered the structure of words, let alone how to make a sentence!”   
“A little. I got over it. So, where are you taking me?”   
“C’mon, you know I don’t think that far ahead.” Hibiki had a feeling Daichi did not have a plan. It was not like him to go in with all the kinks figured out, but that meant they could decide where to go together. 

Hibiki leaned in to whisper a location into Daichi’s ear, and Daichi felt too ashamed to say he completely tuned Hibiki out when he felt his warm breath caress his skin.   
  
What was going to make this night different from all the nights before it was that Daichi was planning on acting more mature for a change to put some of his moves on Hibiki. That was what he had planned. In reality, he only ever dreamed of being suave and calm when it came to expressing his feelings for someone he really cared for. 

  
He might not have had everything together. He might have messed up their restaurant reservation, arrived late, had to apologize his way back home as they ordered takeout instead, and would probably curse himself out for not being more prepared until the day he died, but if there was anything that could save the evening, it would be a kiss, and kissing was something he reserved especially for Hibiki.   
  
It took 18 years of slowly accumulated confidence to drive him to grab Hibiki’s wrist and pull him in for a kiss. 


End file.
